Co to za reakcje chemiczne?
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 14 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Potyczka w Szkole . Uczestnicy brali udział w wielkim torze przeszkód . Staci ciut namieszała w relacjach Gwen i Sierry . Do gry wróciła Sugar. Wyzwanie wygrali Silni Sportowcy. Sierra prawie odpadła , ale Noah ze względu na Emmę zrezygnował z gry . Dziś mamy finałową dziewiątke . Co się wydarzy? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Potyczke w Szkole (Intro) (Silni Sportowcy - normalny pokój) (Sugar rozmawiała na boku z Geoffem i Beardo , a Alejandro i Staci się temu przyglądali) Alejandro: Jak przegramy to po mnie :(. Dzięki że doprowadziłaś mnie aż tutaj Staci: Co z ciebie za antagonista? Uwierz we mnie Alejandro(p.z.): Chyba rzeczywiście ciut się postarzyłem . Już nie knuje jak kiedyś :( Staci(p.z.): Ale z niego frajer. Tak się składa że Sugar jest głupia i mam co do niej asa w rękawie , którego użyje przed naszą następną ceremonią Sugar(p.z.): WOW! Jestem w centrum uwagi (Kumate Kujony - piwnica) (Gwen i Sierra się kłóciły) Gwen: Gdyby Noah nie zrezygnował to już by cię tu nie było Duncan: Dziewczyny stop! Przypominamy teraz Sportowców i już jest nas mniej od nich . Musimy się postarać , ale najpierw się pogudźcie (Obie niechętnie wystawiają ręke) Sierra(p.z.): I tak ją.... Gwen(p.z.)...wywalę Lilly: Super przemowa Duncan Duncan: Dzięki Lilly(p.z.)Kurcze , chyba się zakochałam w Duncanie , ale jak mu to powiedzieć? Duncan(p.z.) Chyba zabujałem się w Lilly . To dziwne . Może jej powiem Chris(przez megafon): Uwaga czas na wyzwanie! Zbierzcie się w sali chemicznej (W sali chemicznej) Duncan: Kurde! Chemia Lilly: Damy rade Duncan Chris: Dziś jak się już domyśliliście Chemia . Wasze zadanie to znaleźć mieszaniny jednorodne poukrywane gdzieś po szkole . Musicie stworzyć związki chemiczne , a wygra mniej zabujczy ( W związkach min.5 składników) Staci: Kto to niby ma testować? Chris: Mamy specjalne manekiny . Na zebranie i przygotowanie macie 2 godziny :) Lilly: Coraz bardziej skracasz nam czas na wyzwaniach Chris: Wiem. START! (Wszyscy zaczeli szukać) (Kumate Kujony) (Każdy tutaj szukał na własną ręke , Duncan i Lilly w siebie przypadkowo weszli) Lilly: Przepraszam Duncan: Nie to ja przepraszam! Lilly ja cie... Lilly: Co? (Zobaczył coś) Duncan: Kręce . Coś znalazłem Lilly: Ok. To zobaczmy co (Była to jakaś mieszanina) Duncan: Coś mamy. Nie znam się na chemii Lilly: Ja też nie bardzo (Podeszła Gwen) Gwen: O! Macie coś Lilly: Nom Gwen: Ja też tu coś mam . Nie kłócimy się już z Sierrą , ale na ceremoni mam wasze głosy? Duncan: Od takiego gadania napewno będziemy przegrywać Gwen: To położmy to na stół , a ja stanę na straży. Lilly: Ok (Silni Sportowcy) (Były tu dwie grupki: Staci i Alejandro oraz Geoff , Beardo i Sugar . Ci drudzy coś znaleźli) Sugar: Mam tu coś! Geoff: Super Sugar! Beardo: Jesteś Ekstra Sugar! Sugar: No to ja to zaniose Geoff: Spoko (Poszła , a za nią Staci i Alejandro) Staci: Pogadam z nią , a ty szukaj Alejandro: Okej! Staci: Hej Sugar! Sugar: No cześć , co tam Staci: Masz sojusz z Geoffem i Beardo? Sugar: Tak , a co? Staci: A to że taka antagonistka jak ty nie powonna się przyłączać do sojuszy tylko je tworzyć Sugar: Masz racje! Staci: Geoff próbował tobą dominować to go załatw! Sugar: Ale jak? Staci: Stwórz ze mną sojusz. Przekonaj Beardo , a ja spróbuje przekonać Alejandro Sugar: Ok Staci(p.z.): Hahahahah! Ale ona jest tępa! (Na stołach obu drużyn były już po cztery mieszaniny) Geoff: Ludzie coś jeszcze trzeba znaleźć! Alejandro: No to niech każdy szuka Sierra: No to my też szukamy Gwen: Tia (Lilly i Sugar zauważyły jedną mieszanine) Lilly: Sugar nie chce się kłócić , ale byłam tu pierwsza Sugar: A ja chce się kłócić (Popchneła Lilly i pobiegła) Sugar: Hahahaha! Lilly(p.z.): Sugar to zło wcielone Sugar(p.z.): Dobra jestem (Duncan zauważył Lilly) Duncan: Nic ci nie jest?'' Lilly: Nie! Sugar mnie popchnęła Duncan(p.z.): Sugar prędzej czy później wylecisz! (Sierra coś znalazła) Sierra: Mam (Obie drużyny szybko zmieszały składniki) Chris: Pora zobaczyć wasze dzieła! Najpierw kujony (Wylali miesznine na manekina i jego połowa się stopiła) Chris: WOW. No to teraz sportowcy. (Wylali mieszanine na manekina i stopiła mu się głowa) Chris: No i prosze ! Sportowcy wygrywają i w nagrodę jadą do pracowni Eksperyment S.S. Woo! Chris: A kujony zostają w Szkole K.K. Ooooowwww... Chris: Na dziś to tyle ! Kto wyleci w następnym odcinku? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Potyczkę w Szkole Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki